


No, Shiro, You're Sick!

by mysticmajestic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmajestic/pseuds/mysticmajestic
Summary: Shiro is sick and wants cuddles from Lance, who does not want to get sick. Can Shiro get his way, or is he doomed to suffer the flu alone?





	No, Shiro, You're Sick!

**Author's Note:**

> Silly Shance being silly. Just one of many Shance fics I have lined up and ready to go.

For future reference: getting the flu in space was just as bad as getting it on Earth. If not more so.

After sneezing five times in rapid succession, Shiro moaned and curled up into a ball in the middle of the mattress, only to shoot up and seize the nearest tissue to blow his runny nose into. This was _disgusting_ , he was _miserable_ , when was it going to _end_?

“Laaaaaaaance,” he moaned.

“Yeah, Shiro?” Having dragged in an armchair from one of the rooms on the upper floors, Lance remained seated in the corner unless Shiro needed something. He refused to get any closer. “What do you need?”

“Hug me.”

“Shiro, you know I can’t,” said Lance patiently. “You could get me sick too.”

“ _Hug me_.”

“Never thought I’d see the day when you’d be so whiny and petulant.” Lance sounded amused, but he still didn’t move from the armchair. “If you need more water, I can get you water. Tissues? Done deal. But I can’t snuggle with you until you’re done being sick.”

“That’s not fair. I need your love.”

“And you’ll have all of it once you’re not leaking bodily fluids.”

Shiro wiped snot on the sleeve of his sleep shirt. “I’m not leaking bodily fluids.”

“I’m not going to pretend like I didn’t just see you do that, Shiro.” Lance snorted. “That was gross.”

“Ugh, so mean.” Shiro paused to sneeze. “I’d hug _you_ if _you_ were sick, Lance.”

“Oh, _really_? So, two months ago when I caught that stomach virus, where were you, babe? Because I don’t remember you hugging me. In fact, you were rarely in the same room.”

“You were vomiting,” Shiro protested weakly.

“And your nose is the equivalent of a leaky faucet. Same scenario, different shit, babe. Listen, go to sleep for a little bit. You might wake up feeling better.”

“Mmm.” Sleep did sound good. Shiro grabbed his pillow and curled himself around it, letting his stinging eyes slip shut. He was just about to fall asleep when he felt a hand card through his hair, sending shivers rolling down his spine. “That you, Lance?”

“’Course it’s me.”

“Whaddaya doing?”

“Helping you drift off.”

“Mmm.” Shiro was going to need a lot more help than that. Grunting, he rolled over and snatched Lance around the waist and dragged him over to the other side of the bed, ignoring Lance’s surprised yelping and flailing. He cuddled Lance to his chest like a teddy-bear, pleased with himself. “This is better.”

“Shiro!” Lance whined half-heartedly. “You’re going to make me _sick_.”

“I won’t. Promise.”

Sighing, Lance shifted around until he faced Shiro, expression set in an adorable pout as he threw an arm over Shiro and ran his fingers through the short hairs on the back of his neck. Eyes rolling back in pleasure, Shiro shifted slightly closer to Lance, stifling a cough into the sleeve of his shirt.

“Then you better be the one holding me if you’re wrong,” Lance mumbled. “The moment I get sick, I want kisses and cuddles all day, every day, until I’m better again. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Shiro had no qualms agreeing to that; after all, it was highly unlikely that Lance would get sick from this anyway. He let his eyes slip shut, letting sleep finally claim him.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, he was proven very, very wrong.

“Shiro!” Lance whined through a coughing fit, pale and miserable, positively leaking bodily fluids. He held his arm out, lower lip wobbling as his eyes turned glassy, as if on the verge of crying from how bad he felt. “You _promised_.”

Quiznak.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
